Shino's Rain
by YokaiDarkyAngel
Summary: Shino has been wounded by Hinata while in training, what happens next! ShinoHina and a little bit if Kiba and Shino friend ship fluff.


Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto nor its characters (Sadly)…I only use them for my pleasure-I mean stories! -()

Warning: This dose contain so violence, and mild language.

Pairing: ShinoXHinata…so if your gonna flame go some where else.

)Shino's Thinking/P.O.V(

_Why do I feel this way? Why do feel like there is butterflies in my stomach? But I only feel this way when I'm around her! Why though? I never felt this way about anyone before! And its driving my crazy, I can't go to sleep at night that its bothering me! I wish I could tell her my feelings…but I'm afraid she'll run away from me like everyone else…_

_It's almost like rain of doubt falling on me, and I'm all alone…_

)Hinata's act of kindness(

It was just another day of training for team 8, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba was sparing with each other. Hinata was in the trees in hiding, Shino and Kiba were side-by-side of each other waiting for Hinata's move. For moment there was nothing but silence, not even a blow of the wind. Suddenly, they could here branches breaking for 3 minutes, than it just stop. They looked back and forth waiting for a move to be made, Hinata lump from the trees and lunged at Kiba. Kiba blocked Hinata's attack and tried to punch her, Hinata got away. Hinata went after Kiba again but Shino got right in front of Kiba, but Hinata still ran towards them. Hinata got a kunai, she usually wouldn't use kunai on a friend, but knowing it was Shino, he would his bugs to make a clone. She throws the kunai, it hit Shino, but it was a bug clone. She got another kunai out, she almost went after Kiba, but she got a feeling that someone was behind her. She turned around and slashed someone's arm. Its was Shino's. "So Shino…another clone" Hinata thought. Kiba toke his chance, when Hinata was turned around and knocked her down, but he didn't knock her down hard. "Ok, lets quiet for today," Kurenai said. Hinata nodded and got up. Shino got up while holding his left arm. Hinata wondered why Shino was holding his arm, then she seen blood come from his arm, Hinata gasped "Oh no, Shino! I must have hurt him when I thought he was a bug clone!" Hinata thought in terror.

A few minutes later Shino tries to bandaged up his arm, Kiba and Kurenai asked if he need help, but he said "No, but thanks!", so they went to get there lunch. Shino was becoming hungry, and the bandages keep on falling off, he was about to give up on it. "Shi-shino…do you need help?" a feminine voice asked. Shino turn around, it was Hinata standing there with a first aid kit, with a worried look on her face. Shino was but to "No, but thanks!" but he couldn't refuse that face "Sure…if you want to…" Shino said. Hinata was a little bit happier, but she still felt bad for what she did. Hinata sat on her knees, and got some stuff out. She put some medicine on her finger "This may hurt a little, Shino." Hinata said. Hinata rubbed it lightly on Shino's wounded. He grinded his teeth a little. Hinata wrapped the bandage around Shino's arm, she tied it tight, and Shino was feeling that funny-happy-gooey-like feeling again. Shino pain went away, thanks to Hinata. "Well…I guess I better get going-" Hinata was interrupted by Shino, "Hinata…please don't go…stay a little while longer…" Hinata thought Shino would be mad at her, but it seems like he isn't, so she sat down with him, and they sat there for awhile, gazing in the sky! Hinata is glad that she could help Shino, but she wondered why he isn't mad at her?! Why did he want her to stay with him? So she asked.

"Shi-Shino…are you mad at me?"

"No. Why?" Shino answered.

"We-well, I did hurt you and all…" Hinata replied.

"Don't worry about that, besides you helped me, didn't you? Besides you didn't do it on purpose." Shino said.

"No! I never meant to hurt you Shino, but…how can you forgive me?" Hinata was about to cry.

"Because, people like you, Hinata…"

"Huh?"

"Because people like you Hinata, that makes this world better place, even though it always seems it's like its not."

Shino remembers his past when he was little, after his mom past away.

"_Haha, look at the bug freak! Crying on his mom's grave! Hey bug breath, freaks don't have feelings!" _

They threw things at him, called him names, and even beat him up. He wouldn't tell anyone, not even his dad. So he kept it inside, he became num to his emotions, soon he just ignored them throwing stuff at him, and the name calling. He became cold. Until he meet Hinata, he became to warm up, but he still felt like out of place…

"Shi-Shino…?"

"…hm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really…"

Shino's stomach growled, he felt embarrassed, and Hinata giggled. "Maybe I'm a little bit hungry…" Shino said. Hinata got from her bag a box, and opened it. It was full a food, and it looked good. "Would you like some?...I made it myself…" Hinata asked. "…I see why not…" Shino answered. So they ate together, and enjoyed the fresh air a little. Kiba and Kurenai came back from lunch, and continued with there training.

Together in the rain

It was about 5:00 pm, and the clouds were gray, so Kurenai called it quiets for today. They all said there see you tomorrows and goodbyes. They got out there umbrellas, expect Shino. He must have forgotten it this morning, think about other stuff. "Hey Shino…you can use my umbrella if you want to?" Kiba asked. Shino merely said "No…but thanks for asking." Kiba said "Um…ok." Shino just pulled his shirt collar over his head, and just started walking in rain by his self, Kiba wanted to do walk him with him, but he wanted to respect he decision, and let him go. "Ok, let's go Hinata!" Kiba looked and Hinata was gone.

Shino looked at the sky and thought to himself "…hm…I should have brought my umbrella…but really wanted is not for this day to end. I felt happy, but I only feel this way when I'm around her." All of sudden a cover of some sort covered the rain falling on him, and then he turned to his side, it was Hinata holding an umbrella for him.

"I-I hope you don't mind of I-I walk home with you?!"

"…not at all Hinata, not all."

Kiba became jealous "hmpf…what makes him so damn special?!" Kiba growled.

So they both walked to the Shino's home, Shino felt like he belonged there with her, like he was no a freak, and that he had friends there to proof it, but mostly Hinata. So he didn't walk alone in the rain for now on, because he always knew she would be there to walk with him.

_FIN_


End file.
